No estás solo, estoy aquí
by Konnyxa
Summary: Los amigos son una extensión de nosotros mismos. Isabella sabía perfectamente que eso era cierto, sus amigos son un regalo del destino, y por consiguiente, la familia que ella eligió. Incluyendo a Edward, que es la media naranja de su mitad de limón. Todo en la vida es sobre el amor, el amor en sus diferentes formas.


Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, excepto los originales y esta historia, eso salió de mi cabecita.

* * *

Historia creada exclusivamente como regalo sorpresa para mis amigas. Al leerla, ellas sabrán exactamente quienes son.

Miles de gracias a Yanina Barboza, mi amiga que leyó esto antes que nadie, me dio sus impresiones, y seguridad cuando la mía flaqueaba. Yani, gracias por ayudarme desinteresadamente. Te ganaste el cielo ;)

* * *

Les sugiero que escuchen esta canción: Not Alone – Darren Criss.

***La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas.***

**Aristóteles**

Iba bajando apresuradamente las escaleras del edificio, corría con estos tacones de diez centímetros que me estuvieron volviendo loca durante toda la semana. ¡No me vean así! Para alguien que está acostumbrada a caminar por la vida con sus preciadas flats, hasta los tacones de cinco centímetros son una tortura; estos desgraciados parecían que a cada pisada que daba durante esta semana, me machacaban el cerebro.

Cuando logro llegar al hall luego de bajar esas malditas ocho plantas por las escaleras, ya que al ascensor se le ocurrió descomponerse a mitad de semana, corro hacia la salida del edificio despidiéndome desde lejos de Eric, el viejo conserje que me ve como su psicóloga personal ya que todos, y cuando digo todos son todos los días, me atrapa y me cuenta sus desventuras familiares. ¡Hey Eric, con mis problemas basta y sobra! Pero en vez de decir eso en voz alta solo grito a todo pulmón:

— ¡Adiós don Eric, buen fin de semana!

—Buen fin de semana para usted también, bella dama.

¡Diablos!, con esas dos últimas palabras se ganó el cielo para mí. Le envío un beso al aire. ¡Ba! Mis padres me enseñaron a ser educada.

—No olvide lo que le dije, don Eric, los gestos marcan la diferencia. Aplíquelo con Sara, verá como deja a John y vuelve con usted —digo intentando susurrar pero más parece una serie de jadeos que denotan mi precario estado físico.

—Le prometí que lo haría y estoy en ello. Señorita, no corra por ahí, mire que se puede hacer daño.

— ¡¿Que no corra?! ¡Eso es imposible un viernes! Adiosín —digo finalmente saliendo de mi infierno personal.

Corro porque hoy es viernes, es viernes y eso significa que al salir de mi trabajo alzo los brazos al cielo y le mando una oración silenciosa a la divina providencia en donde saludo nada cordialmente a la fotocopiadora que se estropeó el lunes ¡un lunes! y me retrasó en el trabajo, a mi jodida jefa que es una arpía del más bajo nivel, a mi pobre carro que se estropeó el martes (el mecánico dijo que se fundió el motor ¡pero no fue mi culpa! No debí prestárselo a mi madre, sabía que lo jodería), al taxista que pasó a toda velocidad por ese charco que parecía piscina y me mojó cuando iba al trabajo el miércoles, al idiota al que casi dejo sin bolas por el rodillazo que recibió de mi parte luego de osar tocarme el culo en el metro cuando iba a mi casa el jueves luego del trabajo, a la mierda de ejecutiva del seguro que solo cuando dije que conocía a la jefa del jefe de su jefe me vino a dar solución luego de dos horas pegada al teléfono ¡será idiota, no conozco a ninguno de esos tipos! Pero por lo menos solucioné el problema.

Sin darme cuenta cómo… Mmm, ok, sí me doy cuenta cómo, y luego de luchar a empujones con un hombre de mediana edad para conseguir un taxi… Llego a mi hogar. Llego a mi tan preciado hogar, con los tacones en mis manos, mi cabello pareciendo nido de pájaros y mi ropa tan arrugada como si la hubiese puesto a la secadora minutos antes.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, tiro todo al piso lo que traía en mis manos y la ropa del trabajo, me quedo en ropa interior y hago un bailecito un tanto descoordinado para celebrar los dos días de libertad que me quedan antes que empiece una nueva semana.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Hoogarrrr dulce hoogaaaaar! ¡Pam, pam! —Mi intento de canto lírico, pasando por el rap hasta el jazz demuestra mi nulo "oído musical", que hasta el _"pam pam"_ de la batería sonó extraño.

Mis segundos de alegría se ven interrumpidos por el bastón de la señora Helga, mi vecina de la planta superior, golpeando su piso y por consiguiente mi techo. ¡Uf! Ella es así, siempre que le molesta algo de lo que hago, suena el _tac-tac- tac. _No es uno, ni dos… si no tres miserables _tac _que me hierven la sangre.

— ¡Lo siento, señora Helga! —grito a todo pulmón, intentando enojarla más, y murmuro por lo bajo un _jódase, señora Helga_ que sé, no podrá escuchar.

¡No me culpen! Ella me odia, me detesta y me aborrece desde que se me ocurrió hacer una "pequeña" fiesta a la semana de mudarme aquí.

Era la inauguración de mi pequeño y maltrecho, pero ante mis ojos gran y maravilloso, departamento. No me disculparé por eso.

Punto uno: me odia por el ensordecedor ruido desde la una hasta las ocho de la mañana del domingo. Impidiéndole, según ella, dormir. No me joda señora Helga, era cosa se sacarse el audífono y dormir. Pero no, la chismosa tenía que oír todo lo que pasaba para contarle al administrador del edificio, que dicho sea de paso es amigo de mi padre y se rio conmigo cuando le conté todo lo que hicieron los borrachos de mis amigos.

Punto dos: me detesta porque mi amigo Chris fue a su departamento, borracho, a bailarle a lo _Magic Mike _solo para ella. Pero no me detesta porque mi amigo fue a molestarla, me detesta porque el show personal duró solo diez minutos y se vio interrumpido cuando fui a buscarlo para que bailáramos _Harlem Shake _con los chicos en mi departamento. Me detesta porque no pudo seguir apreciando el six pack y los glúteos de Chris.

Y punto tres: me aborrece porque durmió sus correspondientes diez horas, pero desde las nueve de la mañana. Y eso, en "la jerga de Helga", significa que por primera vez, en sus sesenta y muchos años, se perdió la misa de los domingos a las diez de la mañana. Un pecado capital para ella, y por culpa de "la alocada vecinita nueva" el párroco le hizo rezar diez Ave María más. ¡Qué horror, se acabará el mundo!

.

.

Cuando son las diez de la noche estoy instalada en mi sala de estar, luego de intentar ordenar mi desastre, ducharme y cenar las sobras del día anterior. Vistiendo mi pijama, una playera de hombre que es 3 tallas más grande que yo y que compré en una feria por la mitad del precio real, con mi café vainilla cargado y dulce, veo cómo el árbitro le da el puntapié inicial a la quinta fecha del campeonato nacional de fútbol, mi pasión. Me dedico a verlo y el mundo se detiene para mí.

Van ochenta y siete minutos de partido y al equipo de mis amores le están dando una patada en el culo, suena el teléfono, y antes de cogerlo ya sé quién está al otro lado de la línea.

—Residencia de Isabella Swan, buenas noches, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —A ver qué cosa se le ocurre ahora.

Una voz chillona me responde—: Muy buenas noches, señorita Swan. La estamos llamando de su compañía de televisión por cable para comunicarle que… ¡Mi equipo le está pateando el trasero al tuyo, Bella! —Oh sí, a mi amiga, la Brandon, le gusta el fútbol tanto como yo, pero es fan del equipo rival.

—No me jodas, Alice. —Hice un intento vano de gruñirle a mi amiga—. Cuando tu equipo pierde no me burlo. Y si no te calmas juro que te cortaré la llamada porque…

— ¡No lo haces porque mi equipo nunca pierde, Bella! Está bien, me calmaré, me calmaré. Quiero hablar contigo porque hace mil horas que no lo hacemos y si me cortas no sabrás...

—Lo sé, lo sé… yo también extraño las locas llamadas, pero el trabajo me deja muerta y lo sabes. Es lo que paga mi renta y mis gastos, y hasta que no encuentre mi trabajo favorito, debo seguir con esto. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Bien, la vida me trata bien por extraño que parezca. ¿Sabes? El lunes…

Y así empezó una conversación que duró hasta las 3 de la mañana, cuando supimos que daba para largo, encendí mi notebook y nos conectamos a _Skype._

Alice es mi amiga desde hace cuatro años, tenemos seis años de diferencia, pero que ni se notan cuando estamos juntas. Somos tan maduras ambas, y no es sarcasmo. Nos conocimos por internet un 21 de febrero, llevamos la cuenta y todo eso. ¡Oh sí, puedes conocer verdaderas amigas por internet y mantenerlas en el tiempo! Fue todo súper fluido, éramos fans de la misma saga de libros y películas, de los actores y nos gustaba ayudar a los demás. En esa época estábamos en un grupo y empezamos a conversar, desde ahí nada nos paró hasta el día de hoy. Cuando nos conocimos en persona, les digo, fue mágico, al mirarla a los ojos todo se sintió real y tangible. Luego vino el tiempo en que pasamos malos momentos, tanto ella como yo, pero eso ayudó a solidificar nuestra amistad. Hoy en día, no sé qué sería de mí sin ella. Es como mi hermana pequeña, la hermana ideal que el destino me regaló. Vivimos a solo dos horas de distancia y nos vemos tanto como nuestros trabajos, estudios y familia nos lo permiten, pero nada nos impide pegarnos al teléfono por horas. ¡No nos culpen, somos como lapa! En lo difícil y en lo imposible.

Ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos por el cansancio acumulado, cuando Alice me empezó a comentar lo importante, y no hablo sobre los problemas con su mamá, el crecimiento de su hermana y sobre su abuela; no, esto es realmente nuevo:

—… Entonces vine y con toda mi seguridad le dije "Hey chico bonito, saca tu trasero de aquí", porque ese es mi puesto, y este tipo viene llegando y de la nada quiere todo. Noooo, no, no, no señor. Con Alice Brandon, futura abogada, nadie juega y menos ese aparecido de Jasper Whit-no-sé-qué-más-ni-me-interesa-su-apellido.

— ¿No estarás enamorada, Alice? —pregunto bajito, pero segura de que tengo la razón. Espero la reacción de mi amiga, que no se hace esperar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Semejante grito me hizo saltar de mi cama—. ¿Cómo, en un mundo paralelo, puedes decir algo así? —De seguro Alice me cortaría la cabeza si estuviese junto a ella.

—De verdad, Alice, llevas más de una hora solo hablándome de ese tal Jasper. Que Jasper aquí y que Jasper allá, que lo odias por no sé qué y que no te interesa su apellido, pero estoy segura que a estas alturas ya has visto como suenan juntos para el futuro matrimonio. Tú eres una chica centrada y madura, pero cuando te entra el amor cambias. Como con House ¿recuerdas? Cuando fuimos al concierto de Huge Laurie te volviste loca y nadie podía hacerte entrar en razón. —Oí un gruñido de Alice, eso me indicaba que tenía razón pero que no lo iba a aceptar. Por lo menos no me dijo "_ñañañaña_" como cuando vuelve a su niñez—. Tal vez deberíamos idear un plan, seguirlo, chocarlo y dejar caer algo sobre sus pies. Una vez una amiga mía tuvo esa idea hace un tiempo y funcionó. —Alice se rio por mi comentario, historia ya conocida por ambas y sé que de esa forma su mal humor se disipó.

—Si le dices a alguien de esto o al propio Jasper, te mato, te juro que…

—Para ahí, chica ruda. Claro, yo voy a viajar a decirle a Jasper que lo amas locamente. Pues dime tú ¿cuándo y cómo lo haría? Si prácticamente no tengo tiempo libre y ni siquiera sé cómo es Jasper físicamente —dije intentando ocultar mi risa. Claro que lo haría por mi amiga. No es que sea chismosa, pero muero por conocer a quien le robó el corazón.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es que ya sabes lo insegura que soy con esto —dice quedamente Alice.

—Sé tú misma, si es listo te amará al minuto de ver como eres realmente. —No tengo dudas de aquello.

— ¡Mierda! Cuando lo dices así suena fácil, pero en vivo y en directo me entra el miedo.

—Pues hazlo y será fácil. Tú misma me dijiste que solo te querías centrar en tus estudios y que nada te distrajera, pues el tema Jasper te distrae, en cambio si se enamoran locamente ya no será más una distracción.

—Bueeeno, te voy a hacer caso, pero si me llega a rechazar, le pego a él y te mato a ti. No me gusta el rechazo, ¡soy una ganadora, mujer! Y ya, cortemos la llamada, que sé que antes de hablarte de Jasper estabas quedándote dormida.

—Que bien me conoces, estoy molida. Siento que me pasó un tanque por encima —digo frotándome una vez más los ojos, soñolienta.

—No empieces a quejarte porque no terminas. Y si empezara yo, te diría que Derecho me tiene tan molida como tu trabajo te tiene a ti. ¿No podríamos ser millonarias? Digo yo.

— ¡Sí! Nos ganamos la lotería, yo mando a la mierda a mi jefa y tú sacas tu diploma de Derecho por internet y asunto arreglado.

—Hahaha… muy graciosa. Cuando esté en la corte me acordaré de tus locas ideas.

—Eso espero. ¡Le doy alegría a tu vida! Y espero que cuando estés en la corte y te toque defenderme por alguna cosa ilícita que hice, seas tan buena como para sacarme del problema.

—Claro, claro. No quiero subirte los humos a la cabeza, pero te digo que algo de razón llevas.

—Awww. Si no estuviera tan agotada te juro que ahora mismo estaría haciendo mi baile de la felicidad.

— ¿Todavía lo haces? ¿Con tu descoordinación y todo?

—Sí, señorita yo-seré-abogada-estructurada-y-no-me-salgo-de-los-parámetros.

—Nada que ver, sabes que no es así. Y mejor no te respondo para no pelear de nuevo.

— ¿Ves? Por eso te amo y me amas, hermana del alma.

—Adiós, buenísimas madrugadas y que sueñes con el amor de tu existencia.

—Adiós, peque Alice. Te quiero, cuídate y descansa. Hablamos luego.

Después de los típicos soniditos de "_muacs_" reinó el silencio. Adoro cuando hablamos temas profundos.

Alice saca lo mejor de mí. Espero verla pronto.

Y luego me duermo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en que pronto la veré, cada vez queda menos.

.

.

El sábado me paso la mañana ordenando el departamento y cocinando para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, y cantando y bailando alrededor del lugar. Y ojo, no es para molestar a la señora Helga, es para celebrar que es uno de los pocos fines de semana en que no trabajo desde casa. Maldito trabajo, mejor alejo el pensamiento.

Por la tarde me dedico a leer, leer y leer. No puedo parar y espero terminar el libro hoy, que se jodan las más de trescientas páginas, termino el libro porque lo termino, no me importaría quedar ciega en el intento. Aunque eso se ve difícil cuando, a mitad de la lectura, suena mi teléfono. Es un _WhatsApp _de mi amiga Rosalie.

_« ¡Hola guapa! ¿A qué no sabes? Tengo buenas nuevas para ti. Me hablas cuando estés por aquí, que se me olvida la diferencia horaria entre países. Besazos. Rose.»_

Sonrío como tonta al teléfono y le contesto:

«Hola holitas, doblemente guapa. ¡De seguro no sé lo que sea que deba saber, hahaha! Cuenta las buenas nuevas. ¿Cómo te trata la vida en España? A todo esto, ¿cómo está tu Emmett? Dale saludos de mi parte. Besitos. Bella.»

Retomo la lectura, no pasan ni cinco minutos y Rose me responde. Debe ser muy buena la noticia.

_«Como sabes, la crisis gracias a Dios está pasando. Pues bien, mi Emmett me ha dado las buenas nuevas de que ha comprado pasajes para viajar.»_

«No me digas que te llevará a la Luna.»

No puedo evitar reír, porque sé que si Rose se lo pidiera, y Emmett tuviera como pagarlo, sin dudas lo haría.

_«Ha, ha, ha. Muy graciosa tú. No, de hecho Emm ha sido muy bello, y como sabía que te extrañaba…»_

«Noooooooo… Me matas y resucito.»

_« ¡Sí! Ni te digo cómo reaccioné yo. Por suerte Emmett es grande, mira que si no lo derribo del abrazo de oso que le di.» _

«Dame más detalles, no seas mala.»

_«Vaaaaleee. Que por lo poco que me ha dicho Emmett, arribamos el próximo viernes. Estaremos de fiesta por acá en Sevilla y aprovecharemos los días libres para escaparnos.» _

«Le levantaré un altar a Emmett, por tenerte contenta y por traerte a mí nuevamente.»

_«Debo dejarte, guapa. Mira que Emmett me está persiguiendo por toda la casa y ya no puedo escribir. Es una monada. Besazos enooooormes y estamos hablando.» _

«No leo eso, no me imagino eso y no pienso en eso. No detalles embarazosos. Te amo, hablamos luego Rose. Muaaac.»

Cuando pasan los minutos y veo que no responde, sé que Emmett la atrapó, pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a hacer. Alejo el pensamiento.

En cambio acerco el libro abierto a mi nariz, percibiendo ese olorcito que me vuelve loca, y me dedico a recordar nuestra historia de amistad. Rosalie Hale es españolísima. ¿Adivinan cómo la conocí? ¡Pues por internet! Sí, lo sé, es extraño, ni me lo digan a mí. Pero estoy tan agradecida por ello. Próximamente se cumplen cuatro años de amistad. La conocí gracias a que yo leía una historia que Rose publicaba en una página de internet para leer gratis; comenzamos a conversar por distintos medios y desde ahí ya nadie nos separó. Le corregía los capítulos de las historias que publicaba, nos comunicábamos por _Facebook_, mail y cuando hablamos esa primera vez por teléfono, fue como si se abriera el cielo, un halo de luz me alumbrara y un coro de ángeles cantara ¡no exagero! Ella es de esas personas de las cuales no te quieres separar por nada del mundo, porque a pesar de la enorme distancia física que nos separa, nos sentimos tan cerca la una de la otra. Nos contamos todo porque tenemos una confianza infinita. Rose es mayor que yo, pero no se nota nuestra diferencia de edad, ella es una gozadora de la vida. ¡Tranquila Rose, que no diré tu edad! Leal hasta morir, franca y consecuente. La conocí cuando aún estaba casada con su ex marido Royce, diez años de su vida perdidos con ese idiota, ni siquiera puedo nombrarlo porque me entra el nervio y empiezo a despotricar en su contra, lo único que diré es ¡jódete Royce! Estuve en el proceso en que Rose y Emmett pasaron de ser amigos de años, a más que amigos, a novios y ahora prometidos. Han pasado por tantas cosas juntos que merecen ser enormemente felices. Cuando la crisis en España empezó a decantar, ella dio el primer paso, tomó a Emmett y se vinieron ambos a conocerme finalmente. La visita de ambos superó cualquier expectativa y solidificó nuestro vínculo, uniendo al clan a Emmett. Luego fui yo quien dio el otro paso, en mis vacaciones al año siguiente tomé un avión y me dejé caer en Sevilla. Por supuesto me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me dieron un tour por su ciudad, y yo, cámara en mano inmortalicé todo. Intentaron por todos los medios que me quedara más días, pero lamentablemente no pude. Por suerte mi viaje coincidió con la publicación de su primer libro "El vuelo…" y pude estar presente en ese hito en su vida. Estoy tan orgullosa de ella. Ahora las video llamadas eran lo más cercano que hemos estado, hasta esta excelente noticia que me ha dado Rose.

Alice y los demás estarán contentísimos con la visita de los chicos. Cuando Emmett y Rose vinieron, amaron a Alice de inmediato, ¿quién no lo haría? Ella es adorable.

La sangre española nos invadirá pronto.

Espero que Angie pueda estar acá también. Así estarían mis chicas maravillosas juntas.

Aclaro mi cabeza y vuelvo mi atención al libro, me queda cada vez menos para terminarlo y saber el destino de ambos protagonistas.

Esa misma noche recibo la visita sorpresa de Alice. Justo cuando corté la llamada con mi padre, Charlie, que llamaba para saber de mí luego de meses sin noticias, ella apareció de la nada con un pequeño bolso con sus cosas invadiendo mi departamento por esa noche.

¡Noche de sushi para nosotras, sí señor!

.

.

El domingo luego de dormir unas cuantas horas, ya que en la noche del sábado planeamos el ataque sorpresa de amor a Jasper, Alice y yo despertamos felices de la vida a la hora del almuerzo.

En la tarde nos dedicamos a comer helado tiradas sobre la alfombra de mi sala de estar. Ella me espera pacientemente mientras hablo por teléfono con mi novio. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que está poniendo su oreja para enterarse de lo que ambos decimos. Cuando finalmente terminamos la llamada, y también termina la película que veíamos, nos disponemos a ver videos de nuestro _Darren Criss_ en _YouTube. _Película, helado y Darren Criss, mi domingo ideal.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, dejo a Alice en el terminal de buses y nos despedimos con la promesa de hablar todos los días de la semana que viene para planificar nuestros pasos a seguir: Jasper y la llegada de Rose y Emmett.

Camino a casa, recibo un texto de Angie, avisándome que ya llegó de visitar a su madre. Por lo tanto cambio el rumbo y me dirijo a cenar en su casa.

Mientras avanzo por el tráfico, los recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos con Angie vienen a mi cabeza. A estas alturas ya sabrán por qué medio lo hicimos, pero se los confirmo, sí, fue por internet y fue a los meses después de conocer a Alice y a Rose. Aunque con Angie fue igual de rápido que con mis chicas, al principio fue más recelosa, porque su personalidad y la vida la han hecho así. Cuando la conocí, fue porque leía una historia que publicaba en internet y de la cual confieso haber estado enganchadísima, luego me pidió que le corrigiera los capítulos de su próxima historia a publicar, y la sonrisa en mi rostro no se borraba con nada gracias a ello. Angela Weber es venezolana, pero lleva un par de años viviendo en mi país y más específicamente en la misma ciudad que yo. Al igual que Rose, Angie es escritora, a estas alturas ya lleva 2 libros a su haber, que poco a poco avanzan en las listas de los más vendidos. Después de esa primera vez que visitó mi país y nos abrazamos por horas, la estuve convenciendo para que se quedara permanentemente a vivir. ¡Y lo logré! Bueno Ben y yo logramos que se quedara. Ben tuvo armas infalibles para hacerlo, ustedes entienden lo que digo. Alejo el pensamiento.

Aunque sé que luego de tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, está pensando en regresar a Venezuela. No me ha dicho nada, pero sé que es así, no puede estar lejos de su familia, especialmente de su ahijada. Estoy segura que Ben la seguirá por cielo, mar y tierra, ese par se ama con locura. Los extrañaré horrores, pero tendré otro motivo más para visitar Venezuela, aparte de ir a comer las fantásticas arepas que prepara la señora Weber. De solo imaginarlas se me hace agua la boca.

Finalmente me estaciono fuera de su casa y voy a tocar el timbre, cosa que es innecesaria ya que se abre la puerta y me veo rodeada por sus brazos. En lo primero que me fijo es que su piel está más oscura por el sol que la quemó en el viaje, hace que sus pecas casi desaparezcan, y de la enorme sonrisa que adorna constantemente su rostro.

— ¡Hola Angie! ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

— ¡Hola Bella! Pasa y te contamos —dice mi amiga, comandando el camino hacia la cocina donde veo a Ben probando una salsa. Angie le da "la mirada", Ben se desentiende y viene a abrazarme.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Bella! Tantas lunas sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? —dice Ben mientras nos sentamos todos a la mesa.

—Contando las horas, ya sabes cómo es. ¿Y ustedes? Tienen unas sonrisas que nada se las borrará.

—Por eso mismo te invitamos a cenar, para contarte las buenas nuevas. —Angela tiene esa mirada, la mirada que te indica que es la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

—Está bien, díganme ahora de qué me estoy perdiendo porque me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a hablar y no puedo pa…

Me veo interrumpida porque las palmas de Ben golpean la mesa como si fuera una batería, él y Angie se ponen de pie con los brazos al aire y al unísono dicen—: ¡Estamos embarazados!

Con la poca agilidad y coordinación que poseo, me acerco a ellos y nos abrazamos y reímos y gritamos y saltamos. Estoy tan feliz por ellos.

Cuando finalmente nos calmamos un poco, y limpiando las lágrimas derramadas digo—: Una razón más para que se vayan a Venezuela.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntan al mismo tiempo. Impresionados porque sepa su pequeño secreto.

—Mi tercer ojo lo vio. ¡Na, es broma! Simplemente lo supe, Angie extraña a su familia y sé que tú, Ben, no te separarás de ella. Entonces… ¿cuándo se van?

—Tengo que presentar mi tesis y esperar mi calificación, tendría que ser después de esa fecha —dice Angie mirando a Ben, como si esperara que él piense lo mismo.

—Además, tengo que dejar todo listo en el trabajo antes de entregar mi renuncia, también debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas de larga distancia para encontrar trabajo en Caracas —dice Ben, de seguro ya está trazando un plan a futuro para mantener a su familia. ¡Son tan monos!

—Entonces tendré que aprovechar los meses que me quedan para consentirlos, luego será mucho más difícil verlos. Aunque, no me perderé el parto por nada del mundo, se los digo desde ya.

—Para eso faltan siete meses aún, Bella —me dice Angie, como preparándose desde ya para lo que se le viene encima.

— ¿Y cómo celebraremos? —les pregunto. Es Ben quien responde.

—Pues comiendo, ya que mi Angie no puede beber, nadie lo hará. ¡Pero nos devoraremos todo! —Los tres soltamos sendas carcajadas y nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Cuando veo que se hace tarde, me despido de mis amigos y me voy a mi departamento, a preparar todo para la semana entrante. Pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, al saber que seré madrina.

.

.

El lunes llega demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Pero increíblemente empiezo la semana con el pie derecho.

Cuando me vengo a dar cuenta, miro el reloj y ya es hora de salir a almorzar. Me dirijo al restaurant que está cerca de la oficina para ahorrar tiempo. Me siento en una mesa para dos, junto al ventanal que da a la avenida, y cuando estoy degustando el primer bocado de mi comida, la veo.

Veo a mi hermana, Marie, con la cual no tengo contacto hace casi dos años.

Cuando me decido a ignorar su presencia a escasos metros de aquí, Marie fija su mirada en mí. Sostenemos nuestras miradas por segundos, que más bien parecen horas, estoy dispuesta a levantarme y cruzar la calle para hablarle, pero ella desvía su mirada y sigue su camino.

Cuál de nosotras dos es más orgullosa. ¡Es tan frustrante!

Mi apetito se esfuma, tomo mis cosas y vuelvo al trabajo.

Esa misma noche, en casa, revivo los pasos que fueron destruyendo nuestra relación de hermanas.

Marie es mayor que yo por dos años, actualmente tiene 28 años. Desde siempre fue la luz de los ojos de mi madre y por ende yo fui lo opuesto. A mí me amas o me odias, en cambio con ella, no hay posibilidad de odio. Marie siempre fue la más sociable, la querida por todos, la bondadosa y quien nunca daba problemas y siempre estaba de buen humor, menos para mí. Yo siempre fui su opuesto, o eso fue a los ojos de mis padres. Cuando éramos pequeñas siempre discutíamos por todo, aunque nuestros padres siempre nos regalaban las mismas cosas, nunca la otra podía estar feliz.

Cuando pasaron los años, las peleas se hicieron más constantes. Y realmente era un dolor en el culo presenciar tanta mala vibra en el aire. La última pelea fue la más fuerte. A ella se le ocurrió enamorarse del hombre equivocado, estaba cegada y no entraba en razón. Marie creía que todo era color de rosa y estaba segura que ese sería su "felices para siempre". No se daba cuenta de la realidad y mis padres no tenían el suficiente carácter para reventarle su burbuja de felicidad. Durante siete meses consintieron una relación ilícita, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Pero ahí estaba yo, para decirle sus cuantas verdades, reventar su maldita burbuja de felicidad y convertirme en la bruja mala del cuento que le estropeó su sueño de amor eterno. ¡No me jodas! Peor hubiese sido que luego Marie quedara embarazada y trajera al mundo a un hijo de ese espécimen. Me odió aún más cuando tuvo que terminar su relación con James, porque debido a mis palabras, por fin Charlie se puso los pantalones y la amenazó con quitarle todo el apoyo financiero que le daba, para los que no saben Marie es una mantenida de tomo y lomo. Se olvida incluso que pasé por alto todos sus insultos cuando la sostuve abrazada mientras ella lloraba desconsolada durante toda una noche cuando terminó con ese tipo.

En las semanas siguientes a ese episodio, reinó la famosa y antigua "Ley del hielo" en casa. Nadie hablaba y todos estaban enojados entre sí. Si me preguntan el porqué, pues hasta el día de hoy no tengo la menor idea. ¡Lunáticos!

Y finalmente, luego de años y años soportando los altos y bajos de mi familia, decidí emprender la marcha. El gran desafío:

Vivir sola.

Tiempo antes me lo había planteado, pero me daba pánico lo desconocido. Sobre todo me daba miedo el fracasar y tener que volver con la cola entre las piernas a casa con Charlie, Renée y Marie. Porque cuando hay una nube negra sobre tu cabeza, que no es constante, pero en las distintas etapas de tu vida te ha seguido y no te suelta, piensas que es normal todo lo que pasa.

Pero no, Alice, Angela y Rosalie me hicieron ver la vida diferente, me ayudaron en todo y siempre que las necesité en esta nueva etapa ahí estaban. Alice me dijo que ya era hora de salir del nido, que ya estaba grandecita y tenía que vivir mi vida. Angela se puso como loca a hacer llamados y encontró el que ahora es mi piso a muy buen precio, ella es buena convenciendo a la gente, créanme, sé de lo que hablo. Y Rosalie desde la distancia fue mi confidente y mi sostén.

Fui y, hasta el día de hoy, soy feliz con la decisión que tomé. Lamentablemente mis padres no lo estuvieron y decidieron cortar todo tipo de relación, insisto ¡lunáticos! A medida que ha pasado el tiempo he visto como Charlie y Renée han ido cediendo poco a poco y han vuelto a quererme en sus vidas. Vamos paso a paso, no quiero lanzarme de una vez, temo caer en picada. Porque nunca sabes cuánto durará, porque siempre todo lo bueno termina; siempre algo se estropea. Hasta ahora nada malo ha pasado, mi buena racha me acompaña y espero que siga así por muchos años más. Solo me falta Marie en mi vida.

Esa noche, me dormí pensando en mi familia y añorando las cenas que se hacían en mi antigua casa. Pero también recordé las locas cenas con mis amigos y su compañía, menguando así mi primer pensamiento.

.

.

Ya es jueves, la semana pasó en lo que dura pestañear son las diez de la mañana y estoy holgazaneando en mi cama. Esta mañana me reporté enferma al trabajo, de seguro a mi jefa no le gustará nada, pero que se vaya a la mierda, no importa que tenga que recuperar horas en los días siguientes, hoy es jueves y llega Edward, mi novio.

A Edward lo conocí en la universidad, desde el principio me llamó la atención, no les miento, es guapísimo, y no lo digo porque sea mi novio. Recuerdo que siempre iba a todos lados con su guitarra, costumbre que hasta el día de hoy tiene, con sus gafas de sol rosadas, sus medias llamativas, sus jeans apretados y hasta los tobillos, y la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Mi primer pensamiento fue ¡wow, que sonrisa! Y por extensión, siempre que lo veía, yo sonreía como boba también.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a encontrar más seguido en los lugares que frecuentábamos, que coincidentemente eran los mismos. Cuando supe que tocaba en el bar de Mike, empecé a frecuentarlo con Alice, que me acompañaba en la aventura; sin mentir, en las semanas siguientes ya me sabía su repertorio completo.

Había llegado el día de la prueba de fuego. Alice me dijo que la amiga del amigo de su amiga, le había dicho que Edward estaba en la estación de servicio que está a la vuelta de mi departamento. Con Alice siguiendo mis pasos, corrimos como posesas y en menos de lo que tardas en cantar el himno nacional, llegamos al lugar.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, esa vez, a su atuendo normal, le incluyó unos audífonos, estaba para comérselo ¡claro que sí! Alice, presurosa, no tardó en coger una bolsa y comenzar a llenarla mientras cuchicheaba sin parar, relatándome todo lo que hacía Edward.

De un momento a otro se giró y nos dijo _hola _con la mano ¡Dios, creí morir ahí mismo! Para después seguir su camino, yo por mi parte, me quedé como tonta mirando el vaivén de sus pompas al caminar, esa cadencia ¡aleja el pensamiento, Bella! Alice, tomándome del brazo nada delicadamente, me llevó corriendo detrás de él.

De un minuto a otro, y no me pregunten cómo, porque no tengo idea, aunque tengo una vaga sensación de que Alice ayudó, me vi colisionando con un cuerpo duro. Luego del impacto giré y quedé frente al rostro de Edward, el tarro de conserva que traía en mis manos cayó en uno de sus pies y vi como lanzó un juramento al aire.

Su _¡Mierda! _Resonó en el lugar, llamando la atención de la nada simpática dependienta, en seguida puse las palmas de mis manos en sus brazos cubiertos por su habitual camisa a cuadros rosa con negro y se escucharon mis _losientolosientolosiento _que provocaron su estruendosa carcajada.

¡Amo a este hombre! ¿Amo? ¿Dije "amo"? Si es así, tachen eso.

Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta, lo estaba invitando a un café para enmendar mi torpeza, él aceptó de inmediato, diciendo que encantado disfrutaría de un café gratis y buena conversación. A esas alturas, Alice había dado un paso al costado y desaparecido olímpicamente del lugar dejando a Edward solo para mí. La sonrisa en mi rostro de seguro ocupaba la mitad de este.

Desde ese primer encuentro, choque, colisión o coacción, como quieran llamarlo, nos volvimos amigos inseparables. ¿Decepcionadas? ¡Mierda si yo no lo estaba! Pero todo fue a su tiempo, y ahora agradezco eso, porque Edward se convirtió en el mejor amigo que podías desear ¡a la mierda con _Bob Esponja_, Edward es la ley!

Edward me enseñó a sonreírle a la vida, a disfrutar cada segundo de mi existencia, a vivir intensamente, a creer en mí misma y a ser tal cual soy, sin temerle a nada ni a nadie. Y finalmente, cuando estuvimos seguros de que seríamos inseparables, se encendió esa chispa en nuestros ojos y dimos el siguiente paso.

Por ese tiempo Edward estaba haciendo teatro callejero y yo lo seguía como su fan número uno. Un día, terminando una actuación y luego del aplauso cerrado del público del parque de diversiones, Edward tomó el micrófono y dijo:

"Y para cerrar nuestra actuación, quiero cantar este tema de mi autoría y dedicarle a la chica que me mira con la palabra 'amor' impresa en su frente. Porque tú disipas mis tristezas. Ríes mis risas y lloras mis lágrimas. A cada paso que doy, tú lo das conmigo y no como la acosadora que fuiste en un principio, sino como el pedazo de limón que acompaña mi media naranja."

Y con un guiño de ojo empezó a cantar "Not Alone", haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara al saber de memoria su letra. No esperé más, me levanté del pasto y corrí hacia el pequeño escenario, Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la que menguó cuando se dio cuenta de mis intensiones. Con toda la fuerza que poseía, lo choqué mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos; caímos al suelo, rodamos como tontos, me dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla, reímos a carcajadas y finalmente, luego de años de espera, nos besamos. Nada apasionado, solo sellando nuestra felicidad, devoción y amor mutuo.

— ¡Vida! ¡Estoy en casa! —Escuché desde la sala. Ese es Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación. Desde ese día en el parque no paró de llamarme _vida _y yo no me quejo por eso.

No esperé más, y tan enmarañada y desaliñada como estaba, pegué un brinco saliendo de la cama, corriendo cual _Speedy González _hacia el salón_, _para, una vez más, chocarlo, reírnos, besarnos y abrazarnos.

—Si me recibes así cada vez que me vaya, me iré más seguido —dijo mientras menguaba nuestra risa.

— ¡Tú, hombre tonto! No se te ocurra dejarme sola de nuevo por dos semanas o te juro que…

— ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! Debo mantener todas mis extremidades para poder cantar, tocar y bailar. Además, prometiste pintarme las uñas de todos colores si volvía el jueves. ¡Aquí estoy, aprovéchame!

—En lo que pienso ahora, es en todo menos en pintarte las uñas, chico sexy. Levántate, mueve tu precioso culo con esa cadencia y sígueme a la cama, tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar.

—Sí, señora, sí —hizo un canto militar—. Y de paso fastidiamos a la señora Helga. —Me guiñó un ojo, me besó en los labios, se puso de pie llevándome con él en el proceso y finalmente gritó—: ¡Hola de nuevo, señora Helga! ¡Apuesto mi cabeza a que me extrañó!

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando la reacción de mi vecina, mirándonos a los ojos, rebosantes de alegría. Cuando escuchamos la suave risa de la señora Helga, nos carcajeamos y corrimos a nuestra habitación a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sí, por lo único que la señora Helga no me odia, ni detesta ni aborrece, es por compartir mi vida con Edward y permitirle que él la mime día a día.

Porque, un día cualquiera hace casi un año, Edward trajo sus cosas y se plantó en mi departamento. Me dijo que su hogar soy yo, y donde yo vivo él también lo hace y mi corazón se hizo más grande y mi sonrisa cubrió mi rostro entero. Y la señora Helga insiste en que lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, es traerme a vivir a Edward conmigo, claro, para que ella pueda disfrutar de sus encantos.

¿Soy feliz? ¡Mierda, sí!

.

.

Para la noche del viernes, mi departamento está repleto de mis amigos. Rose y Emmett llegaron hace un par de horas y ahora, con su seseo españolísimo nos cuentan sus aventuras y desventuras de su último viaje. Angie y Ben llegaron poco después, este último cargando el arsenal de sodas. De última llegó Alice, que no venía sola si no que traía consigo a un guapísimo e inteligente chico, que supe que era Jasper. Alice me giñó un ojo, con la promesa silenciosa de contarme todos los detalles escabrosos.

Estábamos en mi sala de estar, con Rose y Emmett bailando al son de _Calvin Harris, _mientras los demás no reíamos al ver que Rose golpeaba las pompas de Emmett mientras él movía el culo de un lado a otro. Y con Jasper integrado al cien por ciento, que hasta parecía amigo de años.

Cuando se agotaron de dar ese espectáculo, les conté que recibí un llamado inesperado esa mañana, Marie quería que habláramos mañana. Alice, Angie y Rose me dijeron que fuera y que habláramos de todo, pero que si se ponía pesada les avisara, porque ellas le patearían el culo. ¡Ay, el amor de amistad!

Jasper, Alice y Ben se pusieron a hablar sobre algo aburrido de una materia de Derecho, pero se vieron interrumpidos por las protestas de nosotros, que no estábamos para nada contentos con que hablaran sobre tan aburrido tema.

Edward nos contó cómo le fue en la gira por el sur del país con su compañía de teatro. Nos relató las visitas que además hicieron a los hospitales y nos mostró las fotos del hospital al que fueron, y de las sonrisas de los niños.

La última en pedir silencio fue Angie, que haciendo sonar su copa de soda nos dijo:

—Dejen de hablar tanto tema que carece de importancia, ahora viene lo bueno señoras y señores. Les pido que hagan un redoble de tambores, por favor. —No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces para que lo hiciéramos.

— ¡Desembucha las buenas nuevas, Angela Weber!

Nuevamente, y tal como lo hicieron conmigo. Angie y Ben se pusieron de pie, se miraron, alzaron sus brazos al aire y dijeron al unísono:

— ¡Estamos embarazados!

Y luego, un borrón de brazos, piernas, risas y lágrimas fue todo lo que vi y oí.

Alice se separó de nosotros y dijo—: ¡Traigan el licor, que esta noche nos olvidamos hasta de nuestros nombres!

— ¡No, no, no, no! Si yo no bebo nadie lo hace. Hombres de la casa, traigan las sodas, que nos emborracharemos sin alcohol. —Angie nos guiñó un ojo al ver que nuestros hombres hacían lo que ella decía. Nunca olviden el poder que tiene una mujer embarazada.

—Pues entonces, solo falta que Bella y Edward se casen —dijo con malicia Rose.

—Y lo haremos, claro que sí —dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es el desenlace natural para nuestra relación.

—Hey, yo no me quejo… estoy muy bien con Edward como mi conviviente. Yo creo que cuando tenga la edad de la señora Helga, sería prudente casarnos. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Edward?

Por la sonrisa que me dio, supe que si le decía que nos casáramos mañana, él diría que sí.

Porque ahora, todo está en mis manos, mis decisiones las tomo yo… Todo está en el lugar correcto.

.

.

Mis amigos son una extensión de mí misma, mis amigos y Edward. Somos todos un equipo, un equipo diverso, con defectos y virtudes, con risas y llantos; pero que estamos ahí para el otro. Pueden pasar miles de cosas malas, pero si te rodeas de las personas correctas, al final del día lo malo desaparece. Juntos somos invencibles.

Hace un tiempo me hice esta pregunta: ¿Se necesita una razón para vivir?

Y la respuesta es sí. Porque tú eres tu propia razón de vivir. Tú y quienes están a tu alrededor, quienes te quieren y te necesitan, con quienes compartes alegrías y tristezas. A quienes amas y quienes te aman. Por ellos, todo lo malo vale la pena. Tus amigos, porque ellos son la familia que eliges.

No estás solo. Respira y vive, vive y lucha, lucha y gana, gana y sé feliz…

Sé feliz y ama.

.

.

* * *

*A mis amigas (Isa, Martich y Marjo), para quienes hice esto: quería que al leerlo, se dieran cuenta de lo importantes que son para mí, de las expectativas que tengo para sus vidas en el futuro y que sin duda alguna las veo en el mío. Obviamente es bastante ficticio, pero con que les saque una pequeña sonrisa me basta y me sobra.

*Este Edward está basado en Darren Criss ¿no sabes quién es? Pues entonces mátate, pero antes de hacerlo googléalo y sabrás de lo que hablo.

Cariños y buen inicio de semana.

Cony.


End file.
